Never Talk to Strangers
by LeChaton
Summary: shonen-ai, implied yaoi,extreme OOC Sometimes people should be careful of what the say around strangers, they might not be strangers after all...
1. Never Talk to Strangers

Sometimes you run into people you know in the least expected places.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Never Talk to Strangers  
  
(or: It's a Small Web After All)  
  
  
  
By: White Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
www.gayfreedom.com/chat  
  
  
  
*chocolatedelight has entered the room*  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: hello! n e 1 here?  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: echo! echo...echo...echo...  
  
  
  
*pimp$$ has entered the room*  
  
  
  
pimp$$: hey there chocolatedelight, what's going on?  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: not much, just looking for a good time.  
  
  
  
pimp$$: really?  
  
  
  
*emerald-dream16 has entered the room*  
  
  
  
*blondiebabe003 has entered the room*  
  
  
  
pimp$$: hi emerald-dream16, hi blondiebabe003, wanna be my bitches?  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: I've got a thing for the color green, wanna get it on,  
  
emerald-dream16?  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: sounds great. I need to take out some frustrations.  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: sexual frustrations LOL  
  
  
  
*sugardaddy has entered the room*  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: hello gentlemen...  
  
  
  
^sugardaddy gropes pimp$$^  
  
  
  
pimp$$: wtf! O.O  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: let's get it on.  
  
  
  
pimp$$: O.o  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: can I get in on this?  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: sure, sweet thing...  
  
  
  
^sugardaddy gropes blondiebabe003^  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: ROFLMAO  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: ^sighs^ I'm going through some hard times right now.  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: really?  
  
  
  
pimp$$: really?  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: REALLY?  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: u r still in the closet are'nt u?  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: damn ur good!  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: i understand. i am too.  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: me too.  
  
  
  
pimp$$: same here.  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: ditto.  
  
  
  
*deathbysex69 has entered the room*  
  
  
  
deathbysex69: I, most certainly, am not.  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: deathbysex, eh, u must b really good in bed....  
  
  
  
deathbysex69: I do pride myself on my skills.  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: AHEM! As /I/ was saying _, things where I live and work  
  
aren't very condusive to homosexuals.  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: I have the exact same problem.  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: same here, I am the boss at my workplace and I can't exactly let my  
  
preferences get out and about.  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Me too. Strange, huh? I'm a secretary and I have a thing for one of my  
  
co-workers.  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: I know how you feel. I want to get my partner in bed, but I'm  
  
too scared to come out and say it. He might yell at me. ^whimpers^  
  
  
  
deathbysex69: You should never be scared. Follow your instincts.  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: I have a partner at work too, and I really want him. I think he  
  
wants me too, but I'm not positive. You see, I can sort of read him like that,  
  
and I think that's what he's feeling, but he hides it well.  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Just thinking about that man I work with makes me hard. That dark hair,  
  
that fine ass, those beautiful, sad puppy eyes. Such beautiful violet eyes...  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: O.o  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: Tatsumi?!  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Tsuzuki?!!!  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: Tsuzuki!!!!!?  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: Hisoka?!!  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Hisoka?!  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: Tatsumi?!  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Watari!!!???!!!  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: Watari?! O.o  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: Tsuzuki?!  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: Tsuzuki?!  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: Konoe?! O.o "  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Chief???????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: CHIEF!?!?!?!?!? O.o !!  
  
  
  
deathbysex69: heh heh heh....^grabs chocolatedelight and gropes him^  
  
  
  
chocolatedelight: wtf!!!!!! Muraki!!!!!!  
  
  
  
pimp$$: Muraki?!!!!   
  
  
  
emerald-dream16: Muraki!!!!  
  
  
  
blondiebabe003: Muraki?!!  
  
  
  
sugardaddy: Muraki!!!  
  
  
  
*chocolatedelight has left the room*  
  
  
  
*pimp$$ has left the room*  
  
  
  
*emerald-dream16 has left the room*  
  
  
  
*sugardaddy has left the room*  
  
  
  
*blondiebabe003 has left the room*  
  
  
  
deathbysex69: Well, that was interesting...  
  
  
  
*deathbysex69 has left the room*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
owari  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, I wonder what happened the next day at work?........ 


	2. Consequences and Repercussions

Disclaimer: 'Nuff said............  
  
Never Talk to Strangers   
  
Chapter 2: Consequences and Repercussions   
  
(or: Maybe Its Not That Bad After All)  
  
By: White Angel  
  
*The next day at work...............*  
  
Tsuzuki sat at his desk, back turned to his partner, actually working for the first time in   
  
decades. His partner, Hisoka, sat at his desk with his feet in the chair curled up in a little   
  
ball of angst. Sitting on a small table in between the two desks was a single pastry left over   
  
from morning snack. Simultaneously Tsuzuki and Hisoka reached for the sweet treat.  
  
Their hands touched.......and they simply looked at eachother...............  
  
............  
  
............  
  
............  
  
............  
  
............for a VERY long time.  
  
Then they snatched their hands away and turned back to their work, blushing like hell.  
  
Thankfully for them it was now break time and they didn't have to be so close anymore.  
  
They went to the breakroom and each got a cup of coffee before separating to opposite sides   
  
of the room.  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka...........  
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki...........  
  
.............  
  
.............  
  
........and they turned their heads away so fast that they would have broken their necks had they  
  
been humans.  
  
Apparently the gods were having their fun today because right at this moment Tatsumi walks   
  
in...........followed closely by Watari. They each grab a cup of java before taking their   
  
places in the remaining corners of the room.   
  
Tatsumi looks at Tsuzuki......  
  
Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka.......  
  
Hisoka looks at Tsuzuki.......  
  
Watari checks 'em all out.....  
  
And a collective *SNAPCRUNCH* is heard as they all try to avoid being seen looking at the other.  
  
Lo and behold........Cheif Konoe walks in and pours himself a cup of brew.  
  
The room goes DEAD SILENT........  
  
NOBODY moves.........  
  
And the chief walks out with his cup and heads back to his office.  
  
Everyone in the room collectively sweatdrops.  
  
"So................." the silence is broken by Tatsumi....."Ummmmmm........how was yo...."  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS KIND OF PRESSURE!!!!!!!" Hisoka rails insanely, completely cutting of Tatsumi.  
  
Everybody takes a moment for the boy to stop his ranting and then they resume their   
  
uncomfortable silence.  
  
Watari finally got the courage to do what had to be done.  
  
"Tatsumi-san, I want to complete my sex change potion and have babies with you!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" was the shadow master's reply.  
  
"Tatsumi, what I'm trying to say is that I love you...."  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood there with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Tatsumi blinked.  
  
"I know how you feel about Tsuzuki and all.......but I just can't stop lovin' you babe....."  
  
Tatsumi sent out his shadows and pulled Watari to him, "Shhh........I know what you heard, but   
  
I've been in love with you too, for so long, my little 'BlondieBabe'."  
  
They each smiled and giggled and shared a kiss before slipping off to who knows where, leaving   
  
the dynamic dysfunctional duo all alone.  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka........  
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki........  
  
........and they both sweatdropped.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"I have no idea...." Tsuzuki answered.  
  
"Do you love me?" questioned Hisoka, looking away and blushing madly.  
  
"I do. You should know that by now." Tsuzuki crossed the small distance form his corner to   
  
Hisoka's and took the smaller boy into his arms," But, isn't this technically statuatory rape?"  
  
"Baka!!!" Tsuzuki felt a slap cross his cheek.   
  
"I may look sixteen, but I am officially twenty now!"  
  
"Oh..."the older shinigami laughed, "Well, that makes everything alright then. I love you,   
  
Hisoka."  
  
"Well then c'mon and be my 'chocolatedelight'."  
  
"Only if you'll be my 'emerald-dream'."  
  
The two shinigami shared a passionate kiss before heading back to their office to do some "work".  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile, Muraki was at home dancing to "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun" in a hot pink French  
  
maid uniform.  
  
owari  
  
******  
  
Ok......just don't ask. The plot bunnies are breeding mutants again.......please pardon   
  
my insanity.  
  
White Angel 


End file.
